


Sanders Psych Ward

by Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac



Series: Intense/Dark/Triggering Subjects(Read Tags!!!) [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angry teens, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Aspergers, Bipolar Episodes, Blood, Borderline Personality Disorder, Choking, Dr. Joan, Dr. Talyn, Dr. Thomas, Flashbacks, Group Therapy, Hallucinations, Healing, Homicidal Tendicies, Intermittent Explosive Disorder, Mental break downs, Miscarriage, Multi, Narcissistic Personality, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Relapse, Remus Has No Filter, Scared Teens, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempts, Swearing, Transphobia, Triumphs, Understanding one another, Voices in head, catatonic state, fails, individual therapy, struggles, tourettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac/pseuds/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac
Summary: The files for all the Sides Psych Evaluations.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Intense/Dark/Triggering Subjects(Read Tags!!!) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887490
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	1. Psych Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The files for all the Sides Psych Evaluations.

🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇

Name: Virgil(Last Name Unknown)

Age: 13

Gender: Genderfluid(He/Him)

Sexuality: Demisexual Gay

Diagnosis: Chronic Depression, Paranoia, Severe Anxiety, Several Suicide Attempts, Selective Mutism

▶Admitted after 5th suicide attempt in one week.

▶Extreme paranoia and anxiety present when talked to.

🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇

*

🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍

Name: Damien Deceit(Prefers Deceit)

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Pansexual

Diagnosis: ODD(Oppositional Defiant Disorder), CLD(Compulsive Lying Disorder), Narcistic Traits, Formication(Feels like bugs are on/in skin)

▶Admitted after parents decided they could no longer control their son's outbursts and lying.

▶Right sighed of face is extremely scarred/scabbed up because of formication, which he is extremely guarded and defensive about when asked questions.

🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍

*

👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑

Name: Roman Princely

Age: 15

Gender: Trans Male

Sexuality: Bisexual

Diagnosis: Hallucanations, ADHD, Bipolar, Tempory Amnesic Episodes, Tourettes

▶Admitted after an extreme bipolar episode, that caused him to hit his head and be diagnosed with Tempory Amnesic Episodes.

▶Likes the spotlight focused on himself.

👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑

*

👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓

Name: Patton Leafwood

Age: 14

Gender: Trans Male

Sexuality: Demisexual Panromantic

Diagnosis: PTSD, BPD(Borderline Personality Disorder), Seperation Anxiety, Self Harm, Repressing Feelings, Suicide Attempt

▶Admitted after major PTSD episode caused a suicide attempt.

▶Adopted at 8 years old, seeming to come from a home where severe trauma happened.

👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓

*

👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔

Name: Logan Crofters

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Asexual

Diagnosis: Intermittent Explossive Disorder, Aspergers, OCD(Obssive Compulsive Disorder)

▶Admitted after he attempted to beat another student up after accidently bumping into him, and messing up his index cards.

▶Gets extremely upset if there are loud noises, several people talking at once, unorginized rooms/items.

👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔

*

🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣

Name: Remus Cobb

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Gay

Diagnosis: ODD(Oppositional Defiant Disorder), Narsistic Traits, Hallucinations, Bipolar, Homicidal Tendencies

▶Admitted after hallucinations caused him to lash out at a stranger, and try to stab them.

▶Hyperactive demeanor with no filter.

🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣

*

☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️

Name: Remy Fairfield

Age: 15

Gender: Non-Binary(They/Them)

Sexuality: Pansexual

Diagnosis: Insomnia, Schizophrenia, Extremely Skittish, Tourettes, Sleep Paralysis, Anorexia

▶Admitted after passing out from weight, then lashing out at nurses when they awoke, claiming they were trying to harm them.

▶Refuses to sleep because they fear that their Sleep Paralyis will be triggered.

☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️

*

💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤

Name: Emile Picani

Age: 14

Gender: Trans Male

Sexuality: Bisexual

Diagnosis: Hallucinations, Narcolepsy, Bulimia

▶Admitted after parents found him purging again, claiming someone was telling him he had to.

▶Falls asleep almost immediately in any quiet/comfortable area.

💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I forgot to tag anything, just let me know please!


	2. Chapter 1: New Residents Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet four of the new residents, and see their first experiences.

🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇

Thomas hummed as he ran around busily, organizing papers and files, while waiting for the newest residents to arrive.

"Thomas, the first patient has arrived."

Talyn explained, standing near the doorway, holding a clipboard,

"Alright Tal, I'll come greet them."

Thomas replied, then followed them to the room where the first person waited, glancing down at the clipboard he'd been handed after following Talyn, with the pateint's info.

The first person's name was Virgil, and he was thirteen years old.

As Thomas made his way into the room, he heard frantic shuffling and a chair topple to the ground, then a groan of pain,

"Hello, you must be Virgil."

Thomas greated warmly, noticing the male trying to curl himself into an even smaller ball as if he was trying to disappear.

He simply motioned towards Virgil for him to follow,

"Would you follow me to your room please?"

Virgil stood up shakily like a newborn deer, having to grab onto the chair for support a couple different times, before following after the doctor, who continued to ramble,

"Right now, the only writing utensil you can use on our unit is crayons. And you will be on suicide watch for 72 hours, meaning myself or another staff will be with you at all times. You will have a roommate, and there will also be a camera in your room for observation during room time..."

Virgil froze in place, hearing the roommate and camera part, paranoia starting to kick in as he glanced around nervously, fidgeting with the sleeve of his sweater,

"Virgil?"

Virgil barely heard the voice, but his brain seemed fuzzy, and he began to scratch at his wrist anxiously, when something grabbed his wrist.

He tried to yank it out of the whoever was holding it, breathing rapidly speeding up, beginning to become dizzy from lack of oxygen,

"Virgil... Virgil...? Virgil...!"

Was the last thing he heard before everything faded around him, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇

〰️

🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍

"I don't want to talk to a doctor, I don't need help."

Deceit spat out bitterly as he waited with his caseworker for the doctor to come take him away from civilization for who knows how long?

"Damien-"

"Do NOT call me that!"

Deceit snapped aggressively, glaring at the caseworker, and scratching at the scarred part of his face, feeling the awful sensation of little legs crawling all over his face suddenly, till he was slashing at his skin so harshly, he was reopening old wounds,

"Hello, Da-"

Thomas stopped as soon as he saw how the male was reacting, and knew something must've sent him off,

"Deceit, look at me please."

Thomas coaxed, making Deceit jump slightly, but his eyes remained glued to the floor.

Thomas knew Deceit had heard him, but was purposely ignoring him, so he calmly said,

"Deceit, I need you to leave your face alone, or we're going to have to put you in isolation with mits till you calm down. It's for your safety, I know your skin is bugging you-"

A hiss left Deceit's mouth at how the doctor phrased what he just said, looking up at him long enough to glare at him, and snip out bitterly,

"No, REALLY dumbass?!! I HADN'T noticed!!!"

Thomas frowned just slightly, seeing the terrified look behind all the anger, but simply replying,

"You have five minutes to decide."

Thomas then stood, and walked to the corner of the room, checking his watch.

He knew he had more patients coming soon, and wanted Deceit to make a decision before others saw anything go down.

After five minutes were up, he calmly approached the other, who was still slashing at his face violently,

"Decei-"

Deceit spat in his face, smirking slightly, then wincing at the severe pain it caused his newly wounded skin.

Thomas swiped his sleeve over his face to wipe away the spit, and stood, pressing a small button to summon a couple nurses to help Deceit.

He hated for this to be how his first day would be, but he couldn't let him harm himself either.

🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍

〰️

👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑

Roman bounced hyperly as his mother led him into the sterile building, getting distracted by every little thing,

"Roman, stop wondering off."

His mother grabbed his arm as he started to talk to a new friend he'd just made,

"No!"

Roman exclaimed as he tick clapped his hands together, and almost tripping in the process,

"I swear Roman... I can't get rid of you quick enough."

Roman looked up at her, grinning,

"I know! Cause I'm SO much better than you, and you're scared of me!"

Roman laughed as his mother rolled her eyes, practically pushing him inside the building.

As soon as Roman was inside the building, he heard shrill, angry screams, glad he was so calm and collected here.

He turned to ask his mother where the doctor was, but saw she was nowhere in site.

He shrugged, looking around the room, then deciding he'd go check out what all the screaming was.

👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑

〰️

👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓

Patton whimpered, tears trickling down his cheeks as he swung his feet back and fourth on the chair, feeling so small and helpless,

"Patton, I promise this is just to help you."

Patton sniffled at father's words, looking up at him with damp eyes,

"Why can't you guys stay though!?!!"

He sobbed out, a fresh set of tears pouring down his cheeks,

"It doesn't work that way Honey, it wouldn't help you in the end."

His mother explained softly, trying to hug him.

Patton barely acknowledged the hug or glanced up when the door finally opened, and a tech stood in the doorway,

"Unfortunately, Dr. Thomas is busy with another patient at the moment, but has asked me to show Patton to his room."

Patton saw his mother and father nod once, gently ushering Patton to follow them.

His eyes refilled with tears, and he broke down on the floor sobbing, wailing out in a terrified tone,

"Don't leave me!!! PLEASE!!!"

His mother's eyes watered, and his father held her close, rubbing her back gently,

"We love you Pat. We'll come visit as soon as the staff let us know it's ok."

His parents went to leave, and Patton quickly stood, trying to race after them in fear of losing them completely.

The tech however had gotten a hold of him at one point, which he couldn't remember, but held him back as they left, then guided him inside the ward, where the doors locked behind them, and all Patton could think about was if he'd ever see his parents again, or if he'd die in here alone.

👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓👓


	3. Chapter 2: New Residents-Pt. 2

👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔  
Logan followed his father into the pristine building without a fuss, arms crossed, expression neutral, eyes only wandering enough to scan his surroundings quickly, asking,

"Why must I come here father?"

His father simply ignored his question, pointing to a nearby chair, and demanding gruffly,

"Sit, don't move."

Logan immediately sat down as his father instructed, who then grabbed his chin roughly, leaning till he looked him in the eyes, smirking slightly,

"Behave well Loggie, and you **_may_** get to come back home eventually. Until then, I no longer heave to deal with you."

Logan tried to keep a neutral expression as his father spoke, but his lip quivered just slightly, making his father grunt in disgust, spitting out,

"Such a weakling. I can't believe you've made it this far honestly. I can't wait till I no longer have to see you're pathetic face."

Logan watched as his father then proceeded to quickly leave the building, leaving him with many unanswered questions and to try and stop the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks.  
👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔👔  
🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣  
Remus laughed in an almost maniacal way as his father led him towards the hospital, exclaiming in a mocking tone,

"Getting rid of me so soon father!?!! I'm heartbroken!"

More maniacal laughter, as he pranced towards the sterile building,

" **SHUT UP YOU FILTHY PIECE**  
 **OF TRASH!** "

His father screamed at him, roughly grabbing his hair, and yanking him backwards harshly a few steps, causing Remus to yelp then instantly fall silent, tensing at the rage in his father's voice.

"S-sor-sorry father..."

Remus squeaked out, trying to hold his tears in, knowing crying would just upset his father further.

His father merely grunted in response, shoving Remus forward, and causing him to slam into the pavement as he tripped, catching himself just barely before hitting his head.

Remus felt a couple tears escape as pain surged through his palms and what he assumed was now a broken or sprained wrist.

" **GET YOUR ASS UP LAZYBONES!!! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!?!!"**

Remus stood quickly, despite the searing pain; wondering the exact same thing about himself as he rushed through the doors before his father could try to punish him further.  
🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣  
☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕  
Remy screamed and sobbed in fear as they struggled against the straps holding them down on the gurney.

They kept screaming how they didn't do anything wrong, and that the nurses were trying to kidnap them to do experiments on them.

It didn't help that their tourettes was currently acting up and the twitches in their jaw made it seem like they were trying to bite the nurses.

They could feel themselves getting weaker and weaker as they tried to escape, due to their lack of nutrition and being extremely underweight, which made them tire out much quicker than others.

Remy felt the pinch of a needle in their hip, yelping softly, before the dread of sleep began to take over their body.   
They started to cry harder, afraid of falling asleep, due to past sleep paralysis experiences.  
But, they could no longer fight the sleepiness, and everything soon went black...  
☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️☕️  
💊💊💊💊💊💊💊💊💊💊💊💊💊💊  
Emile was silent as his mother and father led him into the hospital, tears on his cheeks, shuffling his feet slightly, and pushing up his glasses as a nervous habit,

"We've got to go now Emile. Please do you're best."

Emile looked at his mother with tired, pleading eyes as if begging her not to leave, then glanced at his father, who gave him a forced smile,

"You got this bud, and hopefully you can come home soon, ok?"

Emile felt fresh tears spill down his cheeks, looking down, and feeling his mother peck his forehead gently, before seeing their footsteps start to retreat towards the exit.  
He wanted to scream out to them, beg them not to go, but he couldn't make himself, and began to feel himself dozing off suddenly, his eyes closing without realizing it milliseconds later, asleep on the floor, cheeks still stained with tears.  
💊💊💊💊💊💊💊💊💊💊💊💊💊💊


	4. Chapter 3: Group Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets together in the group room, for their first group session.

Thomas sighed as he waited for the techs to bring in his group of patients.

It had been a very crazy and busy morning, and most of the patients had needed a cooling off period before any interactions or groups could begin.

The first to enter was Patton, who looked around the room, then up at the doctor, who gave him a gentle smile.

He hurried to a nearby seat, sniffling slightly, but otherwise well behaved.

The next to enter were Deceit and Logan.

Logan had his arms crossed, glancing around the room in distaste at how disorganized everything was.

Deceit on the other hand, glared at the sniffling person already sitting at one of the nearby tables, murmering,

"Pathetic."

Patton flinched slightly, and Logan turned to Deceit abruptly, blurting out,

"That was uncalled for!"

Deceit rolled his eyes, absentmindedly scratching at his arm, ignoring Logan's statement completely, and turning to glance at the door when another patient burst through, over energized, exclaiming,

"Hello everyone! I stabbed somebody!"

Remus grinned maniacally at the horror that spread across a couple of the other patient's faces.

He noticed however, that one person was trying not to smile, and immediately decided he liked this person, bouncing over to them excitedly.

Virgil slowly trekked into the room next, eyes cast to the floor, and right hand drumming against his side anxiously.

He sat as far away from everyone else as he could, trying to hide his face in his arms as soon as he sat down,

"Ok, rude..."

Deceit mumbled crankly, the over energized person next to him perking up and deciding to pester the quiet teen to entertain his new friend.

Remus hummed, skipping over to Virgil, poking him roughly, then hiding under the table.

Virgil's head imediatedly shot up, glancing around frantically and seeing no one near himself.

He then felt slight tickling near his leg and jerked it away from whatever was touching him, glancing down as he did so, and screaming in panic when he saw the male under the table smirking up at him.

Virgil felt his vision begin to blur as he tried to catch his breath, feeling his body begin to tremble like a leaf, as the world echoed around him like a tunnel.

He heard someone near him begin to speak gently,

"Hey, it's ok. You're safe."

Virgil wanted to snort and glare at the stranger next to him, but just whimpered softly in response.

Patton frowned a little, shrinking back into his seat in defeat, looking down.

Emile was next, and slowly trudged into the room, eyes glued to the floor, hands trembling violently as he sat down without a word, resting his head on the table.

Everyone watched in shock as the bright pink haired boy almost immediately zonked out on the table,

"Emile..."

Thomas coaxed gently, lightly shaking his elbow till the boy's eyes opened slightly, looking up at the doctor with confused eyes,

"You fell asleep again, bud."

Thomas smiled softly at Emile, who rubbed his eyes, and gave him a tiny nod to acknowledge he heard him.

Loud laughter was suddenly heard as another person appeared in the doorway grinning and stopping to catch his breath,

"I win!"

He exclaimed, but nobody else seemed to be with him as far as everyone could see,

"Ooo! New people! Hi!"

Roman exclaimed, waving rapidly, everyone watching him silently.

He then noticed Virgil's purple bangs, and Deceit's scarred face, not able to focus on one thing for more than a few seconds at a time.

He was suddenly shoved and looked up angrily, shouting,

"Hey!"

A frail looking male wearing sunglasses glared, trying to move past him,

"You're blocking the doorway."

The male stated, voice scratchy and weak.

Roman huffed angrily, storming over to a different corner, and watching the other sit at a nearby table, tapping his fingers on the table annoyingly,

"Alright! Since we're all here now, we can begin! Today's groups are going to be about getting to know each other. So, we will be taking turns going around the group to tell us something about yourself. Sound good? Good!"

Thomas clapped enthusiastically, smiling, unsure how this would go, but hoping for the best.


End file.
